1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual reality apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to virtual reality apparatus having a geo-positional treading sphere and geo-positional treading sphere operating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the last decade, virtual reality devices have increased in popularity. The prior virtual reality devices were solely head gear (helmet) and hand controls. Recently, configurations of equipment within which a user is positioned during the virtual reality experience have been devised. However, these configurations of equipment have been limited in movement to up, down and sideways movement. The present invention combines virtual reality with three-dimensional 3D geo-positional treading sphere operating system with functions to rotate a geo-positional treading sphere in both a longitudinal and latitudinal direction in response to movement of the user therein.
Numerous innovations for virtual reality devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.